


the aftermath

by freeze_your_heart



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, I AM IN LOVE WITH GRAY THEY TORTURED HIM SO MUCH THIS SEASON, I AM NOT OKAY, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Requited Love, Yearning, oh yeah season 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeze_your_heart/pseuds/freeze_your_heart
Summary: Did she love him?Not always, she decided. At first, he was like a brother. He was Carmen's rock, her steady ground. But things had changed since the VILE school days. She wasn't sure when the platonic affection transformed into a powerful want, an instinct to protect him, a desire to be around him, a need to know everything about him. She didn't know when that playful gaze she used to give him changed into desperate eye contact, longing to be close to him in every way possible.But she had complicated his life enough. He deserved that second chance, and Carmen stole it from him.After all, that was the one thing she was good at.tdlr; carmen misses gray.
Relationships: Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 27
Kudos: 228





	the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> this contains spoilers for season four of carmen sandiego.

Electricity surged, nearly touching her fingertips, as she glared at the man in front of her. Pure adrenaline and anger coursed through her veins as she spat at the traitor. She thought she could trust him, she thought he was everything. But instead of his scared face inflicting guilt in her, she felt nothing. There was no empathy or mercy to be spared on anyone outside of VILE anyway. 

"Carmen, please," he pleaded, but the only emotion in his voice was selflessness. 

Images flashed before her eyes. Red, black, green, blue. 

"What have I done?" she cried, sobbing into someone's arms as the floor below her collapsed. 

She was falling, and falling, and falling.

"Carmen, please," his voice called from far away. 

Her eyes bolted open as she sat up quickly with cold sweat running down her forehead. She looked beside her bedside, her thick hair astray. The source of the voice was gone. It was just a dream. 

But it had all happened. She had actually done that to someone who cared about her, who never wanted to hurt her. 

Groaning as she managed to pull herself out of bed, Carmen decided a trip to the coffee shop would be absolutely perfect at the moment. After all, she had gotten barely any sleep, unable to keep any and all flashbacks about when she was brainwashed out of her head. She pulled on her signature red hoodie, but she did not change out of her sweatpants. She messily tied her hair into a bun resting on the top of her head. Dark shadows rested underneath her eyes. 

She definitely needed that cuppa. 

As she walked the quiet, peaceful trip to the coffee shop, she watched the gatherings of people around her. She paid attention to the honeymoon couples and the small, happy families. Carmen's heart warmed looking at everyone with complete joy on their faces. That was what she had now- a family, that is. She wasn't in a relationship. Her heart twanged at that insight. 

She should be happy. She took down VILE, managed to get her memory back, and she even got what she wanted all along- her family. Her mother had welcomed her with open arms, anxious to hear about the elusive mystery known as Carmen Sandiego. Carmen's eyes teared up just remembering that moment where she collapsed into her mother's arms after seeing her smile- one that perfectly resembled Carmen's. 

Somehow, this wonderful, exciting information didn't change the dull ache in her heart. 

After ordering her coffee with insistent boredom, she walked outside, the cup in her hands, not really caring if it was too hot. The sun seemed to shine too brightly this day, something Carmen probably needed. She sat on the little bench outside, watching the side of the road, this time without intense focus. 

Did she love him? 

Not always, she decided. At first, he was like a brother. He was Carmen's rock, her steady ground. But things had changed since the VILE school days. She wasn't sure when the platonic affection transformed into a powerful want, an instinct to protect him, a desire to be around him, a need to know everything about him. She didn't know when that playful gaze she used to give him changed into desperate eye contact, longing to be close to him in every way possible. 

But she had complicated his life enough. He deserved that second chance, and Carmen stole it from him. 

After all, that was the one thing she was good at. 

She stared out at the road, looking at the sidewalk across the street. She saw a homeless man with a can in front of him, wanting donations. She stood up so she could cross the street and give him some cash, but her mouth gaped when she saw who dropped a few bills into the can instead. 

It was him. 

He didn't notice Carmen, instead, he was nervously striking up a conversation with the man, one hand perched behind his neck, rubbing it, and the other hand running his long fingers through his tousled, caramel hair. His eyebrows were arched, his smirk twisting into a genuine grin of laughter at something the man had said. If she listened hard enough, she could almost hear his voice, slathered in teasing familiarity. He laughed as he faced the road, his smile slipping off his face as he met Carmen's eyes. 

It was Gray. 

And suddenly, all those feelings of what Carmen could only describe as love came rushing back, catching her off guard, raising a hand to her mouth from the strength of it. 

She ran across the street, cars honking their horns, almost getting run over. Tears filled her eyes, but she didn't let them fall down her cheeks. She wouldn't. She didn't stop running, vision blurry, until she was across the street, face to face with Gray, those hazel eyes staring into her gray ones. 

"Carmen," he breathed, looking taken aback and worried. 

How dare he be the one worried, she thought angrily. She had almost killed him and he was worried about her? Or maybe, Carmen thought with her heart sinking, he was worried because of her. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Am I alright?" she echoed, dumbfounded by the utter ridiculousness of it all. "After everything I did to you?" A choked sob escaped her throat, and she nearly shriveled with the embarrassment of being vulnerable. "How could I be?" 

Warm arms encased her shoulders, and she felt his hands press themselves against her back. Shocked, she buried her face into his shoulder, unwilling to let any more tears stream out. 

"It's alright. Everything is alright," he whispered into her ear, his voice gentle, like the eye in a storm, "I didn't want to complicate your life anymore. You deserve better."

"I didn't want to complicate your life, either," she mumbled, before confessing the truth, "but I want you."

"You could never complicate my life," Gray promised.

Carmen pulled away to look into his gorgeous hazel eyes once more, which glistened with indescribable emotions, but matched exactly how she felt in her gut. 

So she kissed him. 

Their lips crashed together, neither one being surprised. She felt years of bent up hurt and yearning pressed into a single kiss, her eyes shut tight as he dug his fingers into her hair. Fierce passion broiled underneath the surface, her legs almost giving way underneath her. He seemed to know this, as he picked her up, giving her room to cup his face in her hands. 

When they finally broke the kiss, although neither party wanted to stop, Gray looked at her, his expression soft. He raised a hand to brush a tear off her cheek. That was not Carmen's tear, however. Had he been crying, too?

"I love you," he whispered, finally setting her down on the ground. He rested his arms around her waist, hands brushed against the small of her back. 

"I know," she breathed back. She tilted his head down and kissed his forehead. "I love you, too." 

He grinned at her, that iridescent smirk making her knees feel weak. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> did i just finish watching season four and burst into tears? yes. did red crackle become canon? not technically. well, it was pretty obvious gray was in love with carmen and they did use the word smitten to describe him. but it's fine, honestly. i'm glad they left it up to interpretation though. enjoy my spin of what happens to their relationship.


End file.
